The present invention relates to user interfaces for displaying information and more particularly to user interfaces for retrieving and displaying and printing multimedia information that may be stored in one or more multimedia documents.
With rapid advances in computer technology, an increasing amount of information is being stored in the form of electronic (or digital) documents. These electronic documents include multimedia documents that store multimedia information. The term “multimedia information” is used to refer to information that comprises information of several different types in an integrated form. The different types of information included in multimedia information may include a combination of text information, graphics information, animation information, sound (audio) information, video information, slides information, whiteboard information, and other types of information. Multimedia information is also used to refer to information comprising one or more objects wherein the objects include information of different types. For example, multimedia objects included in multimedia information may comprise text information, graphics information, animation information, sound (audio) information, video information, slides information, whiteboard information, and other types of information. Multimedia documents may be considered as compound objects that comprise video, audio, closed-caption text, keyframes, presentation slides, whiteboard capture information, as well as other multimedia type objects. Examples of multimedia documents include documents storing interactive web pages, television broadcasts, videos, presentations, or the like.
Several tools and applications are conventionally available that allow users to play back, store, index, edit, or manipulate multimedia information stored in multimedia documents. Examples of such tools and/or applications include proprietary or customized multimedia players (e.g., RealPlayer™ provided by RealNetworks, Microsoft Windows Media Player provided by Microsoft Corporation, QuickTime™ Player provided by Apple Corporation, Shockwave multimedia player, and others), video players, televisions, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or the like. Several tools are also available for editing multimedia information. For example, Virage, Inc. of San Mateo, Calif. (www.virage.com) provides various tools for viewing and manipulating video content and tools for creating video databases. Virage, Inc. also provides tools for face detection and on-screen text recognition from video information.
Given the vast number of electronic documents, readers of electronic documents are increasingly being called upon to assimilate vast quantities of information in a short period of time. To meet the demands placed upon them, readers find they must read electronic documents “horizontally” rather than “vertically,” i.e., they must scan, skim, and browse sections of interest in one or more electronic documents rather then read and analyze a single document from start to end. While tools exist which enable users to “horizontally” read or skim electronic documents containing text/image information (e.g., the reading tool described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/995,616), conventional tools cannot be used to “horizontally” read or skim multimedia documents which may contain audio information, video information, and other types of information. None of the multimedia tools described above allow users to “horizontally” read or skim a multimedia document.
In light of the above, there is a need for techniques that allow users to skim or read a multimedia document “horizontally.” Techniques that allow users to view, analyze, and navigate multimedia information stored in multimedia documents are desirable.